


Plant Life

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Delusions, Depression, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are a couple in a mental hospital. Unfortunately, Gerard is just a little too sad to deal with things. Songfic. Plant Life by Owl City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Life

_I saw a ghost on the stairs,_

Frank giggled as he pulled Gerard down the ward hallway, smiling wide whenever he looked back, eyes bright and giddy. Gerard just half-assed a smile back and followed Frank, despite the fact he was being pulled. 

_And sheets on the tables and chairs,_

“Gee?” Frank asked, trying to get Gerard’s attention when they reached their destination. Gerard snapped out of his trance and smiled softly at his boyfriend, looking around at the garden they had arrived in. 

_The silverware swam with the sharks in the sink,_

“Why are we in the garden, Frankie?” Gerard questioned, glancing at Frank’s cheeky face. 

_Even so, I don't know, what to think._

“Because I love you, and I love the flowers, so…” Frank just giggled again, going and picking a flower and braiding it into Gerard’s long overgrown hair. 

_I've been longing for,_

Gerard shook his head, chuckling softly. “You’re so silly, Frankie.” He allowed Frank to braid flowers into his hair, sighing pleasantly at every touch. 

_Daisies to push through the floor,_

When Frank was done, the day nurse was calling them in for dinner. He frowned, but stood and extended his hand out for Gerard’s, to help him stand. 

_And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,_

They headed back to the building, the nurse pausing Gerard after Frank had passed. “Has he been happy?” she asked, to which Gerard immediately nodded. 

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

She turned the question to Gerard, raising an eyebrow, “Have you?” 

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

“No. I’m happy _with_ Frank, but I’ll never _be_ happy, Georgia.” 

_I saw a bear in the den,_

Gerard let out a light laugh as he watched Frank play with the buttons on the television remote. Most of the other patients were busy, so Frank and him had the TV to themselves for once. Frank loved watching TV. Specifically every channel. 

_Reading my textbooks again,_

“Look, Gee, it’s that lady again!” Frank grinned, big and wide, pointing at some older woman on the television. Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled politely at Frank. “That’s because you already passed this channel once, Frankie.” 

_Bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic,_

“Meds!” Georgia called, standing by the nurses’ station as the pharmacist passed out all of the correct medications. She watched as Gerard and Frank made their way over, Frank bouncing on his heels, staring at Gerard. 

_Heaven knows, I could really use a friend._

Frank took his medicine, swallowing quickly and drinking the small cup of water he was given. Gerard ruffled his hair and put his in his mouth, pretended to swallow, and drank the water. When they walked away from the nurses, he spit the little yellow pills out, scraping his tongue with his teeth. They tasted nasty. 

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,_

Frank stopped and watched Gerard, curious. “Why do you always spit them out, Gee?” 

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,_

Gerard shrugged, cupping Frank’s cheek. “They taste bad, Frankie.” Frank quickly nodded and smiled wide. “Mine taste bad too! Should I spit mine out?” 

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,_

A quick shake of the head answered Frank, Gerard looking at him sternly. “No, baby, you have to take yours. They help you.” Frank nodded slowly, promising to take them every day. 

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

Gerard pulled Frank close and held him there for a while, just hugging him. He nuzzled into Frank’s neck, kissing it softly. “I love you, Frankie.” Frank stood still for a moment, before setting his hands carefully on Gerard’s back. He eventually wrapped his arms fully around the taller boy, smiling as he leaned into the hug. “I love you too, Gee!” 

_I've been longing for,_

Georgia had a hard time keeping Frank out of Gerard’s room the next day, promising him that he would get extra Jell-O during dinner if he just went back to the TV room. Frank would have none of it. “I want to see Gee!” 

_Daisies to push through the floor,_

Frank pushed past Georgia, who tried desperately to grab him, but he was too quick. He made his way to the door, and his eyes went wide when he saw what was going on. 

_And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,_

A small group of nurses were standing by the door, watching the paramedics pick up a large black bag off of the bed. 

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

Frank was confused, staring at the black bag. “Where’s Gee?” Georgia caught up to him and grabbed his arm. “Frank, we have to go.” 

_So I won't feel dead anymore._

“But Gee’s not in his room! Where is he?” 

_Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,_

Frank wandered around the garden, pretty aimlessly. He picked flowers and made a small pile where Gerard would normally sit, smiling all the while. 

_And give me a ghost of a smile,_

“He doing okay?” A nurse asked Georgia. She shook her head, sighing and closing her eyes. “He’s become delusional,” she answered. 

_Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,_

“Oh, look, Gee, this one’s pretty! Like you!” Frank picked a wildflower, setting it next to the pile of flowers. “Isn’t it beautiful, Gee?” He smiled wide, staring at the pile. 

_So just grin and bear it a while._

Georgia sighed once again, listening to Frank talking to himself. She had the nurse nearby head up to the head psychiatrist’s office, scheduling an appointment meeting for Frank. 

_Just grin and bear it a while._

She called Frank in for dinner after a while, and watched him running excitedly, carrying the flowers he had picked. “Gee likes these! Do you, Georgia?” Georgia just nodded, concern spreading across her face as Frank headed inside. 

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,_

“No! No, I don’t want Gee to go away!” Frank screamed at the doctor, tears filling his eyes. “Please, please don’t take him away from me!” 

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,_

Frank’s incessant screaming and pleading continued until the sedative was administered, and Frank was forced to swallow his new medication. 

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,_

The following weeks were very dull. Georgia kept a close eye on Frank, who seemed to be acting relatively normal. He had calmed down. He had stopped talking to ‘Gerard’. 

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

But Georgia was worried. He didn’t seem himself. 

_Tonight I'm busting out_

Frank began spiraling down fast. He began attacking patients, screaming through the night, crying at seemingly random intervals. The doctors were baffled at first, but considered the fact that maybe these were negative side effects from his new medication. 

_Of this old haunted house._

Frank, however, had been breaking his promise to Gerard, spitting his meds out once he had walked away from the nurses’ station. He felt bad for only a second, until he realized that the less he took them, the more probable it would be to see Gerard again. 

_'Cause I'm sick of waiting for_

Frank never slept very well once he stopped taking his medication. He would cry, and scream, and plead for Gerard almost every night. Eventually, Georgia took a stab at suggesting solitary, at least for a few days, just to get him to calm down. 

_All the spider webs to grow all around me._

Frank had overheard her conversation with the doctor, though, and decided to act. He was determined to see Gerard again. He had to. They were going to put him away. They were going to put him away and make sure he never saw Gerard again. 

_'Cause I don't feel dead anymore._

All Frank wanted was to see Gerard, to hear him, to laugh with him. He wanted to put flowers in his hair, and eat all the Jell-O Gerard always gave him. 

_And I'm not afraid anymore._

Frank smiled weakly as he laid in his bed one night. He was growing sleepy, but he needed to wait just a few more minutes. He was determined. He was going to see Gerard. 

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,_

“Gee?” he called, softly. 

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,_

The room quickly began to melt away, Frank’s eyes closing, his body rushing with pain. He wanted to throw up, but he held it back. 

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,_

Frank saw Gerard in the far background, and he smiled faintly. 

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

Gerard’s face was stern, but not upset. He huffed, but smiled gently at Frank, arms opening wide for him. 

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

“I’m coming, Gee,” Frank muttered before he closed his eyes for good, not to be found until checks later in the night. 


End file.
